


BenaPuff Drabbles

by wasabiandi



Category: Your Favorite Martian
Genre: BenaPuff, But when I posted these back in 2014 / 2013 people ate it tf up, Gay Fuckin Drabbles, I apologise whole heartedly, M/M, OOC, Sappy, So enjoy bisexual boys, YFM - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabiandi/pseuds/wasabiandi
Summary: Collection of 2013-2014 BenaPuff Drabbles.





	1. Somebody That I Used To Know

"No no no, Puff, don't try to go high at stranger, okay? You'll strain your voice that way" The blonde sighed, British accent thick as he stopped playing the keyboard. Benatar, and his bandmate Puff, were spending the evening practicing for their next recording, a pop cover of Somebody That I Used To Know. It was rare to ever hear the small brunette sing, but now he was left with no choice. "Keep your octave neutral, you can't hit the notes I am so it's best if you remain low"

'Remain low... Makes me feel so much fucking better about myself' Puff groaned, holding the lyrics in his lap whilst hearing the Brit begin playing again. Benatar was well known for his voice, everyone loved it. Whether he was singing or just talking, it was adored. Much different from the boy opposite him, stressing and his voice breaking every so often, but unlike his voice when talking, Puff's rapping ability was amazing. He always took pride in it, until he was compared to the multi talented Benatar. Benatar was all the rappers' girlfriend, Tig, spoke about. Who all the fans adored. He could see why, though he kept his mind positive, loving how he rapped when he did. But then whenever it came into messing around with Benatar's forte, he was frustrated.

"But I'll admit I was glad it was over..." The Brit sung, holding out two finger, counting down two seconds before the two began their duet; the chorus. Both men, luckily alone, belted out their lyrics, Puff trying to ignore the fact that right in front of him, was someone much better. But the grin on Benatar's face at least gave him some support.

"Now and then I remember all the times you screwed me over..." Puff began, looking down nervously, "But had me believing it was always something that I'd done... And I don't wanna live that way... Breathing into every word you say... You said you could let it go but I wouldn't want ya hung up on somebody that I used to know"

"Mate, keep your head up! I'd much rather hear you than muttering" the Brit giggled, moving his chair in closer, hand under his friends jaw, tilting it up. "There..."

"Don't-"

"Nerves?" Benatar pushed forward,

"... Fuck off..."

"Why are you nervous! I love your voice! Much better than most pop artist nowadays. Just sing! Like you did during Jupiter" that smile, Puff couldn't resist. Sighing, he nodded, moving his jaw from Benatar's hand, reading the lyrics again. "Mm, let's try practicing whilst standing"

"What?"

"Well since you're screaming your last line you need to fill the diaphragm. It'll help, promise" Putting his keyboard aside, Benatar stood up, helping the still stiff brunette as they stood in front of each other. "Alright. All you have to do is breathe, don't mutter or put your head down, keep the notes right, don't hurt yourself especially," Nodding, Puff sighed, beginning to sing again.

No mistakes, no corrections, they got it right. Once they finished their last line, Puff grinned to his friend, who instead had better ideas, hugging him in close. "We did it!" He sighed, moving away before Puff even had a chance to reply before picking up the keyboard on the desk, walking over and putting it back on the stand.

"I-I guess... Um... We recording this evening?"

"I guess we can" Benatar smiled, looking back to his friend, "Ya know, when you try you're pretty much perfect. Never have to redo it, wish you'd sing more often"

"But that's what you're here for"

"I'm not here cause you want me here huh?"

Puff suddenly paled, "N-Not like that!"

"I know" The soft smile the Brit showed was reassuring, as he walked over to Puff. "But just start showing your ability a little more, I'm tired of getting praise for you. Please."

"Right…"

"I'm going to go discuss the instrument use with DeeJay before recording tonight, you just rest okay?" The brit sighed, getting up and setting the keyboard up.

"Thanks…"

"What was that?"

With a sigh, Puff looked up and smiled genuinely, normally something rare from the brunette. "Thanks Benny"

"Anytime" Came a soft, accent infected giggle as the brit walked up the bus, leaving his bandmate there, looking back down to the lyrics in his hand, smile broad on his face.


	2. Lyrical Planning

"What kind of song should we do?!" Puff groaned tiredly, turning to face his boyfriend whilst twirling the pencil between his fingers.

A soft sigh was heard from his partner, Benatar, before the still body shifted. A long silence permitted the air as the blonde turned to face his lover softly. "Baby its almost midnight. Why are we thinking of lyrics now?"

"We need to compose notes tomorrow or this song will never get done-"

"Well what have you got?"

"Nothing..."

"Alright. Anything inspiring you can think of?" Wrapping a firm arm around his partner's shoulders, Benatar sighed, feeling as Puff laid his head on his shoulder. "Anything you could vent out? Anything shareable stuck in your mind?"

"Not shareable, no" Hugging the brits waist in tighter, Puff smiled softly. Nothing could interrupt their sweet moments like these. In fact, just hugging in bed was something both looked forward too. They both loved the private time they shared, whether it was just laying next to each other, or having sex.

"Well. You know what I'm thinking? You know Same Love by Macklemore? Why dont we write something similar, based on us?" A soft grin flew across the blondes face as he watched the smaller look up towards him.

"Well aren't you just completely fucking perfect"

"Honey remove the mirror"

"Theres not one there baby. But you reckon Axe and Deejay will go with it?"

"They dealt with Smithers Love Song. This they should" With a grin, the brit drew a few marks on the paper, before handing the notebook over. From there the two wrote their song down, grinning and hugging each other over every small- yet heartfelt statement.

"Aw you're so cheesy" Benatar laughed lightly as the brunette wrote down a few lines, feeling as the grip around his shoulders tightened.

"Just like your moms vagina last night-"

"Screw you"

"Promise I will later" Grinning, Puff leant forward- meeting his boyfriend in a soft, tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I was cringe


	3. Gaming

"Hey baby. Whatcha playing?" Benatar questioned curiously, holding a root beer in hand whilst watching his lover in deep concentration, sitting on the floor against the couch.

"Hm? Oh the new Assassins Creed game" Pressing the pause, Puffs eye gazed up, watching the brit softly.

"Would you mind if I sit?"

"Why would I?" Shuffling to the side, the brunette smiled, although his boyfriend showed different plans. Sitting on Puffs lap, the keyboardist grinned. "Comfy there?"

Sliding down lightly to give his boyfriend a view of the television again, Benatar smirked, just resting his head on his lovers chest. "Course I am, love"

Continuing his game, Puff felt the blonde against his entire body. So light, so gentle there. Though after concentrating on his boyfriend to long, not only had he lost the game, but had grown slightly hard as well. "Puff. You suck at this game, seriously"

"Hm? I do not. Its just hard to play with the controller right in my face"

"Well I could move, or you can keep the controller here" Pulling the rappers hands, Benatar placed them over his head like a harness, kissing the now idle midgets cheek whilst doing so. "Now you're ready to haul arse"

"God I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was based off a short comic I did that I removed due to it's plot line in "TheVanillaPillowBiter"


	4. Car Trip

Benatar groaned, exhausted and bored. The band were on a road trip, just a fun one away from the bustling streets of Los Angeles, although the keyboardist hated being here.

"Baby you okay?" Puff entered, gazing to his boyfriend gently, trying to not take his eyes off the road, but also pay attention to the silent brit.

"Course, just bloody buggered" Benatar sighed, looking out the window, the lightest hope that something out of the ordinary would appear, leaving him in a hope of being entertained. But his silent prayers left unanswered.

"Why dont you try to sleep?"

"Can't you hear Deejay snoring?" Benatar retorted, silencing so the rapper could hear.

"There's ear plugs and a couch behind you. Or you can fall asleep right there" Trying to stay polite and calm over his boyfriends bitchy attitude, which on a normal day would be the other way around, he watched the keyboardist hitch his legs up onto the dashboard in front of him. "Hun why are you so prone to not sleeping?"

"This matters too you why?"

"I'm your boyfriend, and I wish to know what's wrong so I can help you"

From here on Benatar remained silent, and idle. He wasn't asleep since he was playing the Complicated piano tune with one hand on his leg, but the area stayed at its awkward state. Though 10 minutes in, Puff had given up on giving the blonde room until he caved in, and instead turned his attention off the silent, country road to Benatar's left hand, dangling off the side of the chair. In a movement so quick, yet soft and gentle, Puff grasped the others hand, intertwining their fingers before setting their hands on his thigh.

Benatar sighed, bringing his legs down of the dashboard before turning to Puff, who's attention had returned to the road. "I love you..."

"I love you too" Puff said without a second spared, smiling wider whilst caressing his partners hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually so down with not-so-innocent Benatar. On old merchandise he was a show off and cranky shithead Benatar is my aesthetic


	5. Don't See How

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT:   
> If you're interested, there's a post solely based upon proving Puff Puff as bisexual. It's a theory and clearly not canon, but Jesse supports bisexual Puff so

"Don't see how you're gay, honestly" Benatar smiled, cuddling his boyfriend in between his legs on the couch. Puff sat suddenly confused, especially since such a question came out of no where. "Big tits to a minus cup"

Puff at this gazed up, and grinned, kissing under his partner's jaw. "Because, a, I love you, b, Tig's fucking tits are rubber. You can't even hug her, its annoying as hell! And c, guys are attractive as fuck."

"What's your soft spot then?"

"Mmm... Black guys. They're always so fit, and long. Average is 7 inches" The rapper exaggerated this by showing an 'average' length for a 'black' man with his hands.

"How come you're dating me then and not DeeJay, huh?"

"Because it'd be the same as Tig, big enough to have an orbit and civilization. But let's admit, DeeJay's gotta be a good H-Cup"

"That why you date me? Because I'm huggable?"

"Nah. You're gorgeous, British, loving, gentle, caring, and fucking long ass bitch. You're body shape's fucking hot too" At this Benatar awed, nuzzling his boyfriend more. "...and you're cuddly too"

"Waiting for that. I swear, you're like a child" Benatar teased, tickling his boyfriend as Puff shifted, chuckling whilst trying to break away. "But I still don't see how I'm the one"

"Baby, you have the kindest spirit ever, and being bisexual, I'm glad to say you're the only guy to fit in here..." Puff suddenly whispered, grasping his boyfriends hand, placing it on his chest with a soft blush. Benatar could feel the heartbeat, making him grin.


	6. Holding Hands

"Don't fuck up don't fuck up don't fuck up" Benatar repetitively hissed to himself, his body shaking and his arms fidgeting against the keys of his keytar. His heart was pounding noticeably, and his stress turned the entire atmosphere around the stage to a still, silent and worried one.

"Ben-" Puff entered, walking over to his boyfriend carefully, watching him as the brit stiffened. "You okay?"

"S-Sorry...S-Stage fright..." The keytarist mumbled, blushing gently. Though was shocked to see Puff lean in closer to him.

"Look. I know we only came out to fans recently, but you shouldn't stress over it. It'll be fine" Puff spoke up, gently wrapping his hand around the blondes, intertwining their fingers with a gentle smile. "Ready?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Knowing it was too late to run, he took in the embracement of his boyfriend, just simply leaving his hand in the others grasp. Though as much as he tried to jerk it away as the curtain rose, Puff didn't give up, and held on tighter with a smirk growing every time the brit failed to get his hand back.

"Good Evening, California!" Puff beamed, his voice seeming louder with the help of his own, and Benatar's, microphones.

He moved away from the blonde gently, his and the blondes hands being seen by the crowd. Though no matter what was said between the fans, Puff started his introductory in hand with Benatar, making their relationship known by every single person at this concert. A dark blush covered Benatar's cheeks as he turned to look at the drummer in the back, who grinned enough his missing tooth was shown- leaving a soft smile to go across the blondes cheeks.

Looking back to the rapper, he removed his hand from his grasp, and gently wrapped it around Puff's waist, hearing as the brunettes voice broke off by the sudden surprise, but his grin grew wider.

Moving the mouth-microphone from its current position, Puff turned to Benatar, smiling. "Good luck baby" He whispered, very quickly kissing the boys cheek before walking over to the center of the stage, awaiting the sound cue. Turning to face his boyfriend one more time, they shared a grin, before the beginning of 'My Balls' was sounded. Before the voice cue entered, Puff winked at his partner, walking up on the speaker set, since the back rows of people couldnt see him due to his height, and began with the widest smile he'd ever showed before.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the OOC.  
> I apologise for the sap.  
> But at the same time this ship is still sailing with a crew of like 4 people so.
> 
> Apologies if poor Ray or Jesse ever saw this


End file.
